Hakuoki One-Shots
by ghostFACERS95
Summary: These are just a bunch of one-shots that I wrote to Lana Del Rey songs, some are very explicit and some aren't. I'll let you know which ones are which. These are also on Wattpad, hope you enjoy! There's various characters so most likely there will be AT LEAST one for the character you want to read.
1. Hijikata Toshizo

***Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey**

 **I'm sorry I didn't know that the text came out weird! Please tell me how you're liking these because I plan to write many more! I already have about 6 or 7 done. Btw this is on Wattpad (LaurelMeyers) there you can just hit play and hear the song while you read. I HIGHLY recommend that you listen to the song while reading because it influenced the story for me and set the mood. Actually, the songs would give me the idea for the one-shot haha.**

 **WARNING EXPLICIT**

Hijikata Toshizo

She took a deep breath as she stood in front of his door. He had been in there all day, and the day before, only coming out to eat dinner with the rest of them. She could see how tired he was, the slight bruises under his eyes, the paleness of his skin. He tried so hard for Kondo, for _everyone_ , she could not stand to see him like this any longer. With that final resolve, she stepped up to the door and slid it open gently. She wanted to slam it open, but she did not want to scare him.

He sat there in front of his desk, writing God knows what, and barely spared a glance for her. She held back her huff and took a step into the room before closing the door. She would not lose, she refused.

"What?" He asked shortly as he continued to write. His hair, which he did not take the time to tie up today, hung down his back and shined softly against the light of the lamp.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked as she kneeled behind him, he had no idea what she was about to do. But then again why would he, she had never made it obvious to him before. There were too many times they clashed and not enough time for that, but now she would make time. Force it from him if she had to, he needed it and so did she.

"What do you mean? The same damn thing I've been doing for the past two days." He said with a huff of exasperation and she refrained from huffing back. She wouldn't let her stubbornness, or his, get in the way this time.

"No I mean…I guess, _why_ are you doing this?" She asked and gently brought her hand up to rest on his shoulder. She had to sneak her attack in, or else she would fail.

"Because I have to." He said shortly and she gently ran her fingers through his hair. He paused for a moment before continuing his writing, good, he refused to acknowledge what she was doing. It would only make it easier for her. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"To get you to relax. Nobody wants to see you work yourself to death, but I'm the only one brave enough to do something about it." She whispered in his ear and she saw his hand tremble slightly from her breath brushing against his ear, _good_. The behavior of the _demon_ vice commander was infamous, but it never scared her. In fact, it only made her admire him more, he did it for the people he loved.

"I don't have time for this." He said and she felt him start to shift. She quickly started pressing kisses against his neck and she heard the puff of breath he released. She brought up her hands to hug him from behind.

"You work so hard and everyone appreciates it, but enough is enough. Even the famous vice commander needs to relax and rest." She continued on like he never tried to say anything in the first place. She wouldn't let him boss her around, not this time, this time she was in charge. She smoothly and slowly turned herself around so that she was now in his lap. She saw the look of surprise on his face, but she didn't miss the low burn of lust in his eyes. "So relax," she whispered as she removed the brush from his hand and placed it on the table behind them. She placed her forehead against his and saw that his eyes were closed.

"I can't," he said quietly, but she could hear the regret and hesitation in it. She chuckled and began to kiss his jaw, cheeks, forehead, anywhere she could reach.

"Then I'll make you." She said mischievously in his ear and began to nibble on the lobe of it. He groaned slightly and she felt his hands tightly grab her hips.

"Wait, I can't…" He trailed off as she began nibbling his collarbone, biting and sucking gently.

"Shh, no more talking. I already know you care for her." She said quietly as she leaned her forehead against his again. "I don't care. I'm here to help you and then I'll leave in the morning like it never happened in the first place."

For a few moments the only sound in the room was their breathing. As soon as she felt his nod her hands went down to his sleeping yukata and smoothly untied it. She brought her lips against his in a harsh kiss. She did not want this to be gentle or to make him think that she _cared_. Which would have been a lie, oh how much she does, but she did not want him to think he hurt her. If this was harsh and uncaring, like it meant nothing, then hopefully that's how it would feel.

She gasped when she felt his hand grip her breast through her own yukata and she buried her hands in his hair. She felt him untie her yukata and then try to flip them over, but she resisted. She was now more thankful than ever for the warrior muscles she had rather than the soft curves a woman was supposed to have.

"No," she whispered and bit his neck a bit harder than necessary to show she was serious. He made a sound of irritation and it took everything she had not to laugh, of course he would be irritated by this. "Give up control to someone else for once you crazy man!"

"I don't know how," he admitted quietly with a blush and she smiled.

"Then I'll show you." She pushed at his shoulders until he finally laid back on the ground. She scooted forward a bit, the yukata falling off of her and pooling on Hijikata's legs. "May I call you whatever I like, for tonight only?" She asked calmly out of respect for him.

When he nodded, she smiled and leaned down to start on the curve of his jaw. She quickly kissed down his jaw, purposely missing his lips. She only allowed herself one kiss, otherwise it would become much more intimate than she wanted. She gently kisses the mark she left on his collarbone as a way of apology before she continued her way down. She ran her hands down his arms as she kissed his chest. Reveling in the gasp he let out when she ran her tongue over one of his nipples. _She_ would never get a sound like that out of him, she was much too innocent. Ava wasn't sure if she was sad or not that she, herself, was not.

She continued her way down, sometimes using her tongue and other times her teeth. She wanted to see his skin to turn red from her ministrations, to transfer her pain somewhere else for once. That sharp pain she feels every time she looks to him, but he's looking at her. She heard him grunt as she bit lightly and sucked on his hip bone. She massaged his thighs as she slowly made her way toward the one place she knew he wanted her to be. Just that he wanted her there, no matter the reason, was enough for her. She did not care if Sano would disapprove of it the next morning, and he would surely figure out what happened.

Just before she reached that treasured spot, she glanced up at him. His head was thrown back on the ground, his chest heaving with harsh breaths, and his hands gripping the yukata under him, the only thing he could grab for. She burned the image into her memory as she waited patiently for him to look up. As soon as he looked up again and their eyes connected, she leaned her head down and took as much of his hardening member as she could into her mouth. He groaned loudly and shut his eyes, his head falling back down on the ground again. She brought her hand up to cover the areas she could not reach with her mouth. She pulled her mouth away and licked the vein going up the underside of his cock before gently sucking on the head.

"Ava, shit," he gasped out and she felt a spike of satisfaction plow through her body and make her core wet. How long did wait to hear him make those sounds for her? She was here before that woman was, wasn't she? Her fingers dug into his hips as she felt the irritation and jealously fly through for a moment. But she let go of it quickly, tonight he was hers and only hers. She could feel those things tomorrow. She hallowed out her cheeks as she took in as much of him as she could again. She would bury as many of the feelings she _always_ felt tonight, she was well practiced in the skill anyways.

Before she realized what was happening, Hijikata was grabbing her arms and pulling her up, his lips on hers. Wait, no, she did not want this! Kissing would ruin everything, she would feel too much if she continued to kiss him. She quickly tore her lips from his with a gasp and sat up so he could not pull her in again. No, he was not in charge. In front of everyone else he was her vice commander, here, behind closed doors for this one night, she was his. She massaged her fingers against his chest and shoulders, trying to relax the muscles that were always so tense.

Soon, he sat up as well to meet her and began to kiss her neck. He never tried to kiss her again that night, perhaps he knew or maybe he did not want to, she would never know. She gasped loudly when felt nimble, calloused fingers gently, but firmly against her nub and she thought she might die when he inserted a finger in her. Perhaps it was because of the feelings she had for him, but this never felt quite so good with Sano.

"You are mine tonight, not his." She heard him growl in her ear and felt confusion. Perhaps he was imagining _her_? She did spend a lot of time with Souji. But Ava let it go, she did not care at the moment, she would feel that pain later.

"No you are mine." She growled back in his ear before moaning loudly in his neck as continued his ministrations, but now with two fingers. They could never quite let the other have the last word. Perhaps that's why he liked that demon girl so much, she _always_ let him have his way, she never dared to tell him no. He huffed in irritation and rolled his eyes, she could not help the smirk that followed his actions.

She soon grabbed his wrist, stoping his actions while panting loudly. She wanted him and she wanted him _now_. He seemed to guess what she wanted and pulled his hand away, resting it on her hip instead. She grabbed him and lifted herself up slightly to line him up with herself before she slowly lowered herself onto him. Both of them groaned at the feeling and she buried her face in his neck, she was afraid she might kiss him if she didn't. She began to nibble on his neck instead as she began to move up and down on him. She felt one arm wrap around her back, the other remained on her hip, as she steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders.

"Ava," he groaned lowly and she smiled in satisfaction against his neck. _Yes_ , say my name, not hers, she could never make you feel this way, she does not know the things about you that I do. She buried a hand in his hair and tugged softly, earning another groan from him as she began to move faster.

"Toshi," she gasped as he held her in place and snapped his hips into her. That seemed to spur him on even further as he finally turned them over so she was on the ground instead, she was trembling too much to stop him this time. He brought his mouth down to one of her nipples and began to suck earnestly. She moaned loudly and returned her hands to his hair again. She felt him growl against her breast and she tugged on his hair again. "Faster," she panted out between gasps and Hijikata smirked slightly at her.

"What is it that you want?" He asked teasingly, obviously he was getting revenge for earlier. It wasn't often she saw him like that, but it was nice when she did, well maybe not so much at the moment.

"Toshi," she groaned out, not wanting to submit, she would remain forever stubborn till the day she died.

"Tell me what you want, beg for it." He demanded as began to move even slower. She let out a huff that quickly turned into another groan when he tweaked her nipple.

"Please, Toshi, faster. Please fuck me faster, harder." She finally gasped out when she could no longer take it, he always had better patience than her. He immediately began to pound into her and she cried out as she grabbed onto his hand and held on tightly, there was not much else to hold onto.

"Does he fuck you like this? Can he make you feel this way?" She heard him growl into her ear and she simply shook her head with a moan, she figured he was thinking of her again, but Ava liked pretending it was her instead. She felt she might she scream when she felt his fingers rubbing against her nub as he moved even faster, if that was possible.

She let out a long, loud moan when she finally came undone. Part of it was in ecstasy, but the other part was sorrow, knowing this was soon coming to an end. It was all too soon that he came to his end as well, pulling out and letting the liquid spill all over her stomach instead of inside her.

They both remained quiet for several minutes as they caught their breath. He finally pushed himself off her and rolled onto his back. As soon as he did so she stood up with shaky legs. She saw a towel laying off to the side and quickly wiped off her stomach with it. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time as she then leaned down and grabbed her yukata, swiftly putting it back on. The faster she left this room, the less likely he would see the sorrow on her face.

"Goodnight Hijikata-san." She said quietly when she finished dressing. She could not face him, too afraid he would see the pain, she would treasure this night forever but it did not take the pain she felt so acutely away. She quickly fled after saying that, missing the pained expression that crossed over his face, never knowing that he would treasure this night forever too.


	2. Nagakura Shinpachi

***The song is Radio by Lana Del Rey**

 **Here's another for you guys! Remember to please comment and tell me what you think! I suppose this one is kinda cheesy, I hope it's not too cheesy haha.**

 **WARNING EXPLICIT**

Nagakura Shinpachi

Harper sighed as she watched Chizuru and Sano walk away. She figured they would leave eventually, Chizuru had things she needed to take care of and Sano loved her so much that he would go wherever she went. She could see that in his eyes for quite some time now. Unfortunately, that was not a path that she and Shinpachi could follow so they had to split up.

She slowly made her way back through the door. Shinpachi had said he was happy for them and that he was fine with them going their own way, smiling and laughing with them before they left. She had a funny feeling that wasn't entirely true. She silently slid the door closed behind her and turned her head in the direction she knew Shinpachi would be.

"Shin?" She asked quietly when she found him sitting against the wall, his head down and his fists clenched. She made the short way over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Oh, hey Harp," he said with a smile, but it was weak and she felt pain spike in her heart. She gently grabbed one of his clenched fists and forced it to relax by massaging the large hand with her two small ones.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She knew he wasn't okay now, that would just be stupid to think. Sano was like a brother to him and he already had to leave Heisuke, but hopefully he would find a way to feel better soon. He turned his face away from hers and sighed. It was now dark outside and it made it hard to read the expression on his face since they hadn't lit any of the lamps yet.

"I don't know, maybe...I'm just scared for them, for him I guess." He sighed and looked down at his hand in hers. She sighed before rubbing his cheek with one of her hands.

"Sano's a badass Shin, I'm sure he won't go down easy. Plus, if he doesn't come back to drink saké with you, who else is he gonna drink it with?" She asked with a grin and he began to chuckle, a real smile growing on his face.

"Yeah, you're right." He said as he gently played with her fingers, studying her tiny hand in his. Hands that looked so gentle and fragile, but he knew were very deadly at the same time. "Your hands really are tiny." Harper let out a loud laugh and gripped his hand with hers.

"Yes, I've been teased many times about them, in this life and the last." She said, the grin still on her face as Shinpachi looked up at her.

"You know, it's always been hard to let you run off into a fight with us. I know how deadly you can be, I don't doubt that in the least. You're just so small and fragile looking, I can't push the nerves away." He admitted and she smiled softly at him. She could understand the fear, but she felt grateful that he respected her enough to let her fight by his side anyways.

"When I first came here," she began softly as she stroked her thumb over his knuckles. "I didn't know why I was brought here. I was miserable and felt so alone. I suppose I was alone before in my past life as well, but this felt different, more suffocating." She felt his hand tighten around hers and she looked up to see concern on his face. She merely smiled and smooth out the worry line on his forehead, it wasn't there often but she always found it when it was. "But then you, Sano, and Heisuke came around and made me feel so welcomed. The suffocation began to fade, you were the most help, always going out of your way to make sure I was okay. I soon no longer missed my life before because I felt at home here," she placed her hand on his cheek, "with you."

She heard him take in a sharp breath of air and she leaned forward until her forehead was against his. He did not move, but she still felt his hand tightly holding hers.

"I will follow you wherever you go, no matter the reason. I feel the most happiness by your side and I cannot imagine leaving it anymore. Whatever is set in the path in front of us we'll face together because I swear to you I will never leave your side except through death." She whispered earnestly and she heard his breath quicken as she said her little speech. She almost expected him to laugh and say some lame joke to hide his embarrassment, but she wasn't surprised when he didn't. They had been around each other long enough now that he no longer felt embarrassed around her.

He remained still for a few moments and she did nothing, giving him time to process everything. She never really gave him a hint toward her feelings before because of fear of his rejection. But at this moment he looked so lost and alone, she had to make sure he knew he wasn't alone, that he never would be. Her eyes widened for a moment when she suddenly felt his lips on hers, but she quickly shut them and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his lap.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked with a gasp as he pulled away from her. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she could see the flush on his cheeks as he panted. She smiled and kissed each cheek gently before leaving a kiss on his nose.

"Of course I do, when have I ever said anything I didn't mean?" She asked and felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter when he grinned widely. He buried his hand in her loose hair and quickly pulled her lips back to his.

"I love you Harper." He mumbled against her lips and she smiled.

"Love you too Shin." She said with a quick wink before she leaned down to begin nibbling on his jawline. He gasped slightly and she smirked. "You know, the other night I'm pretty sure I heard Sano finally getting lucky with Chizuru." She said casually and had to stop herself from laughing at his confused expression.

"It reminded me of how much I wanted you." She whispered in his ear as she softly ground her hips into his. He groaned and leaned his head back, shifting his hips against hers. She was personally very glad to have pants back, she thought they were much easier to move in. "How much I wanted your lips on mine, your strong hands running over every single inch of my skin. How much I wanted you inside me."

It seemed he could not take it any longer after that last sentence because he quickly brought her lips back to his harshly and ground his hips against hers. She moaned into the kiss and pushed the bandana off his head as she ran her fingers through his hair. Shinpachi gripped her hips tightly as she threw it down next them and pushed his sleeveless coat off his shoulders.

There were so many times over the years when they drank their weight in saké together that she considered doing this, but now she was glad she waited. His hands came up to her shirt and fumbled with the buttons, still not quite used to them. She calmly placed her hands over his and smiled at him, she remembered with a slight ache in her heart when she had to show each of the captains how to use the buttons. He moved his hands to run down her thighs instead as he began to kiss and suck on her neck. She gasped a bit, quickly undoing all the buttons on her shirt and pushing it off herself with his help before moving onto his own shirt to do the same.

She moaned when she felt his large, calloused hands on her breast and arched her back into his touch. Hands she felt so safe being held in. "I've wanted this for so long, so many times I almost went charging into your room." She admitted with a gasp and he pulled away from her.

"And why didn't you?" He asked as he pulled her body against his, taking pleasure in feeling her skin against his, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"I was afraid of your rejection." She said quietly as she rubbed the parts of his back that weren't leaning against the wall.

"And what changed?" He had to admit he was curious why she was doing this now, but didn't want to ask, fearing that he would ruin things.

"When I came back inside you looked so alone and it hurt to see you like that. I needed to make sure you knew you would never be alone as long as I'm around." She said earnestly as she stared straight into his eyes so he would not miss her sincerity. He quickly pulled her back into a deep kiss and moaned when he felt her hand drift over his hardening member.

Her hand moved up to the button of his pants and undid it with one hand, pulling down the zipper after. She felt him push her back and hold onto her so she wouldn't hit the floor harshly. He placed open mouthed kisses on her breast and she gasped when he placed his mouth over one of her nipples, using his fingers for the other.

"Shin," she moaned and pushed his pants down as far she could, he helped her by kicking them off the rest of the way. She moved her trembling fingers down to her own pants and quickly took those off as well.

She sighed when she finally felt his skin against hers, all over her body. She ran her hands down his back and squeezed his butt. He switched his mouth to her other nipple and brought his hand down to her sex. He groaned when he felt how wet she was and he began to rub her sensitive nub.

"Yes, Shin," she moaned again and she started giving him love bites on his neck. Soon he inserted a finger and began quickly pumping it in and out.

"You're so wet," he moaned, she gasped as he added another finger and began to curl them upwards. Many of the guys teased that Shinpachi had no clue when it came to women, but they didn't just how wrong they were.

"The guys were lying when they said you had no talent with women. I can see now how horribly wrong that statement was." She tried to tease but she could only get it out in gasps and pants. He merely grinned at her and kissed her heatedly. She ran her nails down his back as she moaned again, feeling the coil tightening in her stomach.

She wrapped her leg around his and pushed, using the momentum to get him on his back. Harper gave him no time to say anything as she immediately began gently kissing his neck and jaw. Her hands began to run all over his body, feeling all the hard planes and smooth skin she had wanted to feel for years. She moved her kisses down to his chest as she allowed her fingers to feel each and every scar he had acquired over the years, each a mark of a battle he had won. She felt a hand on her neck and grabbed it gently, kissing the scar that laid there from Ikedaya.

"I was scared you'd lose the ability to use your hand when I saw this." It may not have sounded like such a bad thing compared to other things. But for him it would have been and she didn't think she could have bared to watch the pain that would have followed.

"You were scared? You nearly gave me a heart attack! When I saw you unconscious against the wall with blood on your face and Heisuke yelling your name while shaking you..." He trailed off and closed his eyes, hoping he would never have to see such a thing again. He then felt small, gentle hands on his face and opened his eyes to see her smiling face.

"That doesn't matter anymore, I'm here and so are you, I'm sorry to have brought it up." She said and before he had a chance to respond she began kissing his body again, this time on his stomach, slowly making her way down. She placed a hand on his member and squeezed lightly as she made it the rest of the way down. She wanted him to forget and this was most certainly the easiest way. She licked the head once before taking in as much as she could.

"Harp," Shinpachi gasped and a hand flew to her hair as she hollowed out her cheeks around his dick. She massaged his thighs with her hands as she worked her tongue on him, moving her hands up to massage his stomach instead. A hand grabbed one of hers and held it tightly as Shinpachi threw his head back and groaned again. All too soon, he grabbed her arms and pulled her back up, kissing her heatedly.

"I need you Shin, please." She panted in his ear and he quickly flipped them over. It wasn't long before he was pushing himself into her and she lost all sense of thought in exchange for just feeling, because nothing else has ever felt so right.

Both groaned at the feeling and Harper soon encouraged him to start moving, telling him silently that she was alright. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly as he began pumping into her.

"You feel so good Harp." Shinpachi moaned into her neck and she moaned in response, tightening her hands in his hair, she wasn't sure she could respond in other way. She felt his hand rub up her side to grip her breast and put his mouth on it as he began to move faster.

"Fuck, Shinpachi!" She cried out as the coil in her stomach got impossibly tight. She wrapped her legs around him even tighter and tried to pull herself as close to him as possible. She never wanted this to end, but at the same time she felt alright about it because she knew this wouldn't be the last time she would feel this. She ran her hands down his back as she encouraged him to go faster, harder. She didn't think she had ever felt so close to euphoria.

As soon as he placed his rough fingers against her nub it was all over for her. She saw white lights behind her eyelids as she let out a sharp cry. The tightening of her muscles pulling him down with her. It was suddenly very quiet from before, the only noise was their breaths mingling together from Shinpachi laying his head on her chest as he tried to catch his breath. After another few moments he rolled over and pulled her on his chest, his arm tight around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and drew lazy circles there.

"Love you Shin." She murmured with a lazy kiss on his chest.

"Love you too Harp." He said and she smiled when she saw the lazy smile on his face, his eyes already closed.


	3. Okita Souji

***Born to Die by Lana Del Rey**

 **This one is shorter, I'm sorry, hope you still enjoy though!**

 **WARNING EXPLICIT AND SAD**

Okita Souji

Ava slid the door open the quietly and stopped herself from wincing as she heard the harsh coughing that came from the room. Souji's back was to her as he shook harshly with the coughs. She knew part of it was shivering though due to the blankets only covering him to his waist.

"Souji, it's me Ava." She said quietly so he knew who entered the room. He paused for a moment before the shivering continued, his bare back shining with sweat. She sighed softly and kneeled down next to him, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to cover more of his body.

"You shouldn't be this close to me." He rasped out as he turned to her with a glare. She could see the desperation for her to stay, anyone to stay, hidden underneath that glare though.

"I don't care." She said shortly as she handed him a cup of water that he took a careful drink from.

"Do you have a death wish?!" He asked in exasperation and she shrugged carelessly, she would not leave him to deal with this alone. It wasn't fair to him.

"Maybe, you've certainly threatened me with it enough times." She said with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled lightly before wincing in pain. She gently rubbed his sweaty chest and he relaxed with her touch, closing his eyes comfortably. She grabbed the wet cloth and began wiping the sweat off the upper half of his body. He peeked an eye open at her at her gentle ministrations.

"I'm not an invalid you know." He said with a huff and she smiled lightly at his stubbornness.

"I know, doesn't mean that you don't like being taken care of. Turn over," she said and pushed at his shoulder, helping him to turn on his side so she could wipe his back off too. She gently eased him on his back and smiled softly again. "Better?"

He nodded slowly, not able to do much else. She thought quietly for a moment before she moved behind him. She lifted his head and moved the pillow out the way so she could put his head on her lap instead. His eyes jumped open in surprise as she began carding her fingers through his hair.

"Does this bother you?" She asked uncertainly, hoping she made the right move. His hair was a bit sweaty, but she did not mind. Nothing could stop her from trying to make him feel better.

"Not at all." He murmured and gently grabbed her free hand, it seemed that he gave up on being stubborn for now. She would curse the incident at Ikedaya Inn for the rest of her life. They were finally getting somewhere and then that happened, now he'll rarely let her in the room in fear of getting her sick. "You need to leave soon." He said after a few minutes of quiet and she shook her head.

"I won't." She said and bent over to kiss his forehead, she wouldn't let him push her away this time. She didn't care if she got sick, her life without Souji in it wouldn't be worth much anyways. "I'm never leaving your side again, so stop trying." She lightly flicked his nose and he gave her a half-hearted teasing glare. She grinned at him before lifting his head again and putting the pillow back in place. After doing that, she eased herself down to lay next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"What are you doing?!" She heard the distress and worry in his voice, but she ignored it.

"Shh, relax, does this hurt?" She asked as she began tracing lazy patterns on his chest. She glanced up to see him shake his head. She ran her hand up and down his chest softly for a moment before placing a light kiss on his chest. She heard him breath in a sharp gasp, thankfully the illness hadn't gotten so bad yet that it affected every breath he took, though she knew it would not be long till then. When he did not try to stop her she continued peppering kisses all over his chest and neck. She felt his hand grip the clothes on her back tightly. She smoothly ran her hand down his chest to his stomach and she massaged there gently as she leaned up to kiss his cheeks, eyes, forehead, anywhere that she could reach.

"We can't do this." He said with a small pant and she nuzzled his cheek with her nose before kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Please, Souji, I don't want miss this chance with you, I _can't_ miss this chance with you." She begged, she never wanted him to leave her, but if he had to she wanted every single moment she had left him. "Just let me do everything." She said soothingly as she started kissing his neck again and pushed her hand the rest of the way down. He groaned softly when she squeezed him through his clothes. "Let me show you how much I love you." She whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply. She honestly would be surprised if she didn't die from this, but somehow she had come to accept that before she even entered his room.

His hand buried in her hair and he tugged softly, letting her know he needed to breathe, he couldn't hold his breath like he used to. She pulled away from his lips to go back to kissing his neck softly. Normally they would be rougher with each other during their little make out sessions, but she didn't want to be rough this time, she was too scared of hurting him. She continued kissing down his chest, his stomach, pausing for a moment to nibble softly on his hip bone. She felt him jerk up from that and she placed her hands on hips to keep him down. She finally reached her intended destination and quickly untied the yukata. She looked up at him and smiled before she took him in her mouth.

If wasn't too long until she felt a hand grabbing her sleeve and tugging gently on it. She stopped her ministrations and looked up at him. Souji gave her a heated look, she bit her lip before standing up and quickly removing her own clothes. She didn't remove the yukata completely from Souji, she thought he might get cold if she did.

"Is this okay?" She asked quietly as she climbed on top of him. He nodded, but said nothing as he watched her with the same heated look he gave her only a few moments ago. She bent down and kissed him again, running one of her hands through his hair comfortingly while she massaged one of his shoulders with her other hand. She felt his hands grip her hips tightly and she didn't need to ask to know what he wanted, she never needed to ask. She pulled away from the kiss and she didn't waste any time lining him up with herself. She moaned into his neck as he gripped her arm tightly.

After a moment she started moving and she felt her muscles tighten as she looked at his face, eyes shut tightly while biting his lip. She lifted a hand to gently pull his lip away from his teeth before rubbing his cheek.

"Ava," he mumbled out with a groan and she smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss. They did not move very fast and that was okay, she didn't want to overwhelm him. She gripped one of his hands with hers as she felt the coil in her stomach get tighter and tighter. She looked at his face again, memorizing ever detail before she would lose the chance to. It was then she noticed that his cheeks were wet and felt tears well up in her own eyes.

"I love you," she whispered gently as she kissed the tears flowing down his cheeks. Ava knew she would probably never see this side of him again, he hid it too well most days. "I love you so much that it hurts Souji, I don't want to live without you and that's why I don't care if I get sick." She whispered in his ear as tears fell down her own cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her as close to him as he could and, while it made it harder for her to move, she didn't mind. He was able to lift himself up enough to bury his face in her neck and move his hips to meet hers. She cried out and buried her hands in his hair, tugging it harder than she meant to.

"Ava," he gasped out, she felt like he was trying to tell her something, but he couldn't find the breath to. She placed her lips on his to keep him from over exerting himself and felt his thumb wipe away her tears.

"I know; you don't have to tell me." She whispered as she felt his hot breath pant against her neck. She felt a pain in her chest when she realized she would probably never feel this again, would never share this with him again. The pain quickly turned into pleasure as the coil inside her finally released and she let out a long moan that may have been his name, but she wasn't sure. She heard him grunt shortly after and they moved for a little while longer before stopping completely.

After a few moments of catching their breath, he pulled out of her, but she didn't move. That was how she stayed with him the rest of the night, laying on top of him, her face buried in his neck and her hands gripping his arms tightly, afraid he would disappear by the time she woke up.


	4. Harada Sanosuke

***National Anthem by Lana Del Rey**

 **WARNING VERY EXPLICIT**

Harada Sanosuke

Harper slammed his door open with a huff. She had managed to finally take off all those stupid layers of dress and stupid makeup. She knew that they dressed up as geisha for a mission, that they did it to spy, but the one damn eye she hoped to catch seemed to barely look at her. She could make any other man in these damn headquarters blush from his toes to his ears, except _him_ , and it drove her insane.

"What the hell is your issue?" She growled out as she banged the door closed behind her.

"Careful, you might break that and then Hijikata-san will be made at you." Sano said with amusement, but she ignored him.

"I have to fucking know, was I not pretty enough?! Did I look terrible in that geisha outfit?!" She nearly wanted to punch him she was so frustrated; she didn't understand why the one guy that she actually wanted to look at her didn't. She supposed it was just her luck honestly.

"What?" He asked and she had to admit that he did honestly look confused, but she didn't care anymore. She decided right then and there that she would take what she wanted. She was not like those stupid coy little girls who blushed and acted all innocent all the time. No, she was a warrior and she fought for what she wanted and she wanted to fuck this man silly, no, she wanted to have _a fucking marathon_ of sex with him.

"Was it Chizuru or the other geisha you were too caught up in? Am I too demanding, no, _manly_ for you?" She growled out as she marched over to him and he looked at her in shock.

"Hey, wait, what? Harper no…" But she didn't care what he had to say. She would let him know exactly what she wanted. There would be no coy smiles or sly suggestions, she was never like that and she never would be.

She nearly wanted to moan at the sight of his naked chest. She wanted to scratch her nails down that chest as he pounded into her, groaning her name. She _would_ get what she wanted, even if it _killed_ her. She dropped herself into his lap and immediately shoved her lips against his in a heated, angry kiss. She heard him grunt and he threw his arms out in surprise. Harper ignored him and dragged her fingers through his hair, tugging on it hard.

It didn't take long for him to catch on, soon his arms were around her waist and it felt _so good_. She let out a gasp of air when he pulled away from her mouth to bite at her neck.

"You sure you want this?" She heard him breath out and rolled her eyes, Sano, ever the gentleman. She didn't reply in words, she simply brought her hand down and squeezed his manhood through his clothes before harshly biting his collarbone. He groaned and she felt his fingers digging into her hips, good, she pulled him in. She felt satisfaction sweep through her as he stood, forcing her to stand as well.

She wasted no time in untying the knot holding up his hakama before pushing him back until he hit the wall with a thump. She left opened mouth kisses and small bites on his chest. She licked one of his nipples and smirked when she heard him gasp. She continued her way down, biting her way down his stomach and nibbling on each of his hip bones. She didn't give attention to his scar besides a light lick across the length, even though he laughed with the guys when it came to the scar, she wasn't sure how much attention he actually wanted focus on it. She slid her hands down his sides and squeezed his thighs tightly as she blew lightly against his cock. His hips jerked and she gave him a mischievous smirk when he looked down at her. She grabbed his dick and lightly licked up the understand of it and sucking on the head before taking almost all of his length in her mouth.

"Fuck," he hissed out, his hand flying into her hair as she swirled her tongue around his dick in her mouth. She didn't move when his hips jerked and his hand pushed her head closer to him. "Sorry," he breathed out and she simply looked up at him, trying to tell him she didn't care, that he could do _whatever he wanted_ to her and she wouldn't care.

Apparently she got the message across because he groaned loudly and thumped his head back against the wall. She felt him untie her hair out of her ponytail and grip her hair tightly, but there was no sting. She refrained from smiling, still a gentleman in even the most vulgar of moments. She slowly pulled her head back while sucking and brought her hand up to massage his balls.

She knew what she was doing, she was no virgin. In her past life, in the future, it wasn't exactly uncommon to be experienced in the act of sex. But she wanted him to know that, she wanted to let him know that he didn't have to be gentle with her. She licked the precum off the head before taking him all the way in to the back of her throat while she let her fingers dig into his butt cheeks.

"Harper I can't last long if you keep doing this, _fuck_ ," this time she couldn't hold back the smirk as she very gently grazed her teeth against his dick while she pulled away. Soon she started moving her head back and forth, using her hand for any skin she couldn't cover with her mouth. Sano grunted and his fingers held her hair even tighter. "I'm gonna…" He groaned loudly and she felt his hand push her head towards him until her nose was pushing against his hip.

She swallowed as much of his cum as she could, though some did leak out of the corner of her mouth. That was fine, she'd clean it up in a moment. When he released her hair, she gently pulled back and left gentle kisses on his thighs, his hips, all the way up to his neck. She accidentally smeared his cum on his stomach, but he didn't seem to care and neither did she, Harper wanted this whole act to be _dirty_. She kissed his cheeks and jaw while he caught his breath, standing on the tips of her toes to reach. She let out a noise of surprise when she was suddenly slammed into the wall.

"Not your first time, huh?" Sano asked with a huff of air and she merely shrugged. He grinned at her in all forms of cheekiness before he practically tore off all of her clothing.

"Sano," she gasped out as he latched his mouth on one of her nipples, tweaking the other with his fingers. She dug her fingers into his auburn hair that shined a brilliant red in the lamp light. She quickly tugged the tie out of his hair and tugged his hair as he moved away from her breast, down her stomach. She felt her skin start to become slick with sweat and her legs trembled slightly when he licked the inside of her thigh. She groaned in irritation when his mouth passed over her sex to the other thigh. She reached down and tugged his hair harshly as she let out a pant.

"Impatient huh?" He asked with a chuckle and she shuddered when his breath brushed against her wet core. She bit her lip and looked down to see him smirking at her. She huffed but it quickly turned into a moan when she felt his tongue brush against her clit.

"God, _yes_ ," she gasped out as her fingers involuntarily tightened in his soft hair and she pushed her hips closer to his mouth. She moaned again as she arched her back and brought her hand up to massage her own breast. She felt him groan against her core when he saw what she was doing and she nearly ground her hips against his mouth it felt so fucking good. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She nearly lost her balance due to the sudden movement and her shaky legs, but she used his head to stable herself.

"Sano," she groaned and scratched her nails through his hair when she felt his tongue enter her. She had a fleeting thought that perhaps she hurt him, but she didn't care. This was supposed to be hot, hard, and _delicious_. He was certainly meeting the expectations. She nearly groaned a bit too loudly when she felt the oh so familiar shiver go down her spine, but she covered her mouth with her hand in time. She shuddered as another shiver went down her spine and jerked when she felt his tongue pass over her sensitive folds.

He quickly stood and put his hands on her butt, pushing her up. She immediately locked her legs around his waist and buried her face in his neck as she caught her breath. She nearly jerked again when she felt his now again hard member rub against her folds, but it came out as a twitch instead. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and kissed him heatedly.

She moaned loudly into the kiss when she felt him enter her and he immediately started a brutal pace. She felt her tailbone smack into the wall and her shoulders dig into the wall with each slam of his dick into her sex. But it felt just as good as it hurt and she gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fuck Sano," she gasped out and bit her lip as he gave her a heated look. He harshly nibbled on her jawline as his fingers tightened on her shoulders, his arms on her back pulling her in closer.

"Were you jealous Harper?" He asked with a devilish smirk. "Were you jealous as you saw me look at all the other women at Shimabara, is that what brought this on?" She couldn't do anything but groan and slam her head against the wall. She was a bit surprised when she felt his hand there instead of the wall, stupid damn samurai reflexes.

"How can you be like _this_ and still remember to protect my head from the wall?" She asked with gasp and he laughed, but that quickly turned into a groan as she bit his neck and tightened her walls around his cock.

"Harper," he gasped out as she lightly pinched one of his nipples in retaliation and grinned wickedly at him.

"I was jealous," she panted into his ear before nibbling the lobe lightly. "I wanted you to only look at _me_ , I wanted you all for myself so I came here to take what's mine." He groaned and slammed into her even harder, his hips stuttering slightly. She gripped his shoulders again and pulled back slightly.

"I was tired of you staring at all those silly coy and innocent _girls_. I came here to show you what a real woman knows, just exactly how I can take care of you." She hissed out and harshly kissed him.

"Fuck Harper," he gasped out and pulled out of her before spilling his hot liquid all over her stomach. He leaned his head down on her shoulder, letting out harsh pants, as his arms shakily held her up.

"Here, let me down so you don't drop me." She said gently and tapped one of his arms after she had caught her breath. He let her legs fall to the ground, her head now coming up to his chest and she lightly kissed him there before sitting herself on the ground. He quickly sat down with her and pulled her into his lap. She gave him a questioning look while she ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't want you to leave now." He grumbled and she laughed lightly with a sly smile.

"Leave? Oh no, this is just a _break_." She said with a smirk and he laughed with her, holding her more tightly to him.

"Oh just a break? What do you think I am?" He asked as he ran his hand down her back. She shuddered slightly at his light touch and she shrugged with a grin.

"I came with expectations and so far you've fulfilled them." She teased as she pushed him back against the ground. Sano grinned at her in satisfaction as she kissed his forehead all the way down to the corner of his lips. He buried his hand in her hair and pulled her into a deep kiss.

They continued to kiss and run their hands all over each other's bodies. Harper cried out in surprise when she suddenly felt him fill her again.

"You get wet so easily Harp." Sano ground out as she sat up and balanced herself with her knees on either side of him. She put her hands on his chest for leverage and began moving on top of him.

"For you I do." She gasped out, she knew that wasn't exactly true and she thought maybe he guessed that too. But even if he did, it still seemed to work because he gripped her hips tightly, pulling her down as he snapped his hips up. She moaned as she ground her hips into his. She brought her hands up, using one to grip her own hair tightly and the other she brought up to her breast as she felt his dick hit that spot inside her.

She watched with heavy eyes as he sat up with her. Sano gently pulled her hand out of her hair and wrapped it around his neck.

"Don't hurt yourself now." He said as he left open mouthed kisses against her breast and she buried her hands in his hair instead. She cried out as she felt him lightly bite one of her nipples and her hands trembled in his hair as her walls tightened around his.

"Sano," was all she managed to get out as she buried her face into his neck as she felt a numb, but wonderful, sensation spread throughout her entire body. She stared up at his face dazedly as she saw white spots in her eyes and she was vaguely aware of being picked up.

She wasn't sure how long it was until she came back to her senses, but she tightened her hand against Sano's as she blinked her eyes back into focus. Her head was lying on his chest and she felt his hand running softly through her hair.

"Are you okay?" She looked up when he asked that question and saw he was smiling at her. She nodded slowly and sat up. She felt his hand on her back just in case she got dizzy.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She mumbled out as she saw that he clearly didn't get his incredible finish.

"It's alright, means I did something right." She felt him say against her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She waited a few more moments, until she was sure she had fully regained her senses, before she slowly turned around and gently pushed him down onto his futon that they were now laying on. Her fingers were still trembling, but that was okay. She gave him a slow, but deep kiss on the lips as she squeezed his still hard member with her hand.

"You don't have to.." He gasped out, but she placed her finger against his lips.

"No, you deserve to finish too, I want to." She said with a smile and nibbled on his jawline as she continued to move her hand up and down his cock, still slick with her juices. She felt him grasp her arm tightly and saw his jaw tighten as he shut his eyes. She quickly made her way down his body and wasted no time in sucking on the head of his dick.

"Ah," he only managed to get out a sound as his hips jerked upwards. She guessed that he was close to finishing as well, when she got dazed for a moment, if he was this sensitive.

"I want you to cum for me Sano," she said and twirled her tongue around his dick before taking it into her mouth. He groaned and buried his hand in her hair, pushing down on her head as his hips snapped upwards. "Please Sano," she said and gave him a heated look when he looked down at her.

"Shit," he hissed out and pulled her head back to his dick. It didn't take long after that and soon they were lying silently on the futon again. She was laying on his chest again with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Did you plan this?" He asked quietly with a sleepy grin and she giggled at the look on his face. She laid on her back and gently pulled him towards her until his head lay on her chest so she could run her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"Well not exactly, as I was very angry when I came here and I guess it turned into that." She said sheepishly and they both laughed quietly together.

"Well then I hope you get angry at me more often." He said and she grinned at him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep with her fingers running through his hair and his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She knew that she should try to leave, lord only knows they would get lucky if Shinpachi _didn't_ come barging in here in the morning, but she couldn't seem to pull herself away as she finally fell asleep too.


	5. Saito Hajime

***Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **WARNING TRAGEDY AND CHARACTER DEATH**

Saito Hajime

Ava glared as she, Shinpachi, and Sano were surrounded by Satsuma warriors while Shiranui and Amagiri stood in front of them. They certainly had not been expecting this tonight when they fulfilled their part of the plan. She briefly wondered if someone would come eventually or if they would have to do this themselves.

"Heisuke! Get Chizuru out of here!" She growled out and gave the giant red head her deepest glare as she stood in front of Chizuru protectively. Like _hell_ she would give up Chizuru to those bastards!

"Tch!" Heisuke huffed and Ava slightly smiled at his brief irritation of being bossed around. She was overjoyed that Heisuke came back to them and she hoped that he would remain with them. _Now only if Hajime would have…_ she shook that thought out of her head as pain spiked in her heart. He was gone and was not coming back. He did not feel the same for her and he made that clear by leaving with the people they were basically forbidden to talk to. There was no use letting herself be distracted by that now.

"Go on, Chizuru, get to safety!" Heisuke said and briefly glanced back at her with a smile as he remained in between Ava and Sano.

"Hai!" Chizuru called out immediately with a smile and ran off to stand near the exit of the alley. She couldn't just completely leave though, she had to make sure her friends made it safely out.

It wasn't long before Ava was pulling her katana out of yet another body and she took in a deep gasp of air. She felt a cramp starting to form in her side, but she wouldn't give up, her closest friends were risking just as much as she was. It wouldn't be right if she gave up now.

She continued to slash at the men before her as she stood back to back with Shinpachi. She sent a quick grin at Sano as she threw her dagger at a man coming up behind him. Sano gave her a quick nod of thanks and she sent him a wink before twirling around to help Shinpachi with the men on his side.

"You doing okay?" She heard Shin ask breathlessly and she nodded quickly. Her eyes widened as she barely had time to duck under a katana that was meant to slice her neck. She quickly slammed her katana into the man's stomach and the man groaned as he quickly backed away from her, holding his stomach once her sword left it.

"Yes, and you?" She asked as she felt her grip on her katana slip slightly due to her bloody hands.

"Hell yeah!" He cried out with a grin and she laughed slightly before turning to take down another soldier.

"Heisuke-san!" She heard Chizuru scream and she whirled around, her eyes widening in horror. Her grip became even looser when she saw Chizuru kneeling down next to Heisuke. She was holding his upper body in her lap and Ava felt tears well up in her eyes as she darted over to them, easily forgetting about her katana as she let it drop to the ground.

"Heisuke!" She cried out as she landed harshly on her knees next to them. He was clearly having trouble breathing as blood flowed out of the sides of his mouth.

"Hey," he coughed out with a small smile and Ava's hands hovered over him, she was not sure what to do.

"No, we just got you back you can't give up on us! Please, don't leave me too!" She could barely take losing Hajime; Ava didn't think she could bare it if she lost Heisuke too. It was then that she stood, she would do only thing she knew she could do for him and that was to avenge him.

"You bastards!" Ava screamed as she pulled her dagger out of the man she threw it at earlier. She did not know when or where she lost her katana, but she was too angry to care. With a battle cry she charged at her first victim, the tears still falling from her eyes as she stabbed her dagger into his neck, his blood spraying across her face.

"Ava!" Sano called out in shock and worry as he had men of his own to fight. He had never seen her act this way, she was going to get herself killed running around like that with only a dagger on hand. "Ava, stop! You're gonna get yourself killed!" He cried out again in warning, but she heard nothing from him, too focus on the angry beating of her heart in her ears and the red haze that filled her vision.

Shinpachi did his best to stay near Ava as she ran from enemy to enemy. He killed any man that was close enough to her to attack her with their sword. She was covered in blood and he had never seen such a frightening look on her face. Both he and Sano were worried for her when Heisuke and Saito left, she was so close to both and they practically abandoned her. Seeing her now, Shinpachi realized that they should not have let go of their concerns so easily. She was not trying to protect Heisuke and Chizuru, she was out for revenge and using her anger to get it done, that much was clear.

"Damn, they won't stop coming!" Shinpachi grunted out in frustration toward Sano as he stopped yet another man from stabbing Ava in the back, barely having time to stop the blow that was going to come down on his own head. "We have to do something about Ava, there's too many, I'll get separated from her eventually if keeps this up!" She was practically darting around the entire alley, her small and lithe form making it easy for her to move in the small space. Shinpachi, on the other hand, had quite the trouble keeping up.

"I know," Sano said worriedly as he glanced at Ava again, only to see her charging at another soldier. She wasted no time in jumping and stabbing the man in the temple, ending his life quickly. _Much too quickly in my opinion_ , she thought to herself as she quickly ducked under a katana flying at her head. She sliced her dagger across the man's ankles, barely give him time to fall when she stabbed him in the neck.

She was breathing harshly as she turned around, ready to face yet another force of men coming to attack them. Suddenly, the men started falling one by one, cries of pain and shock coming from their lips. Ava's eyes widened as she saw Saito come through from the other side, the men behind him cutting down the last of the enemy soldiers. Shiranui and Amagiri had disappeared by now, having realized their plan was not going exactly the way they planned it.

"Hajime," Ava breathed out in shock as he finally looked up at her. Saito looked at her in surprise and worry as he saw the blood all over the front of her, he could only hope that it was someone else's and not hers. _I doubt she'll be accepting of my help anytime soon anyways_ , he grudgingly thought to himself as he sighed. Even if she did know that the reason he left was to spy on Itou and his men, he left her and made her believe he felt nothing when did so.

The pain that spiked in his heart, the way his stomach clenched so tightly, he could barely contain his sorrow that day when he told her he was leaving. He had never regretted anything as much as he regretted the tears he had brought to her eyes when he ignored her pleas for him to stay, to keep hope with the Shinsengumi. He thought of her every day when he was stuck with Itou's irritating men and she plagued his dreams when he finally tried to get some rest at night. He had not slept well the past few weeks, her laugh echoed in his ears too often and her grin was permanently burned into his retinas.

He began to realize the situation as he saw the despair on her face, two clear trails on her cheeks from her tears. He glanced behind her to see Heisuke in Chizuru's lap and his condition did not look very good. Shinpachi and Sano had run over to Chizuru as soon as all the enemies were gone.

So distracted everyone was, that no one noticed him until it was too late. Somehow they had missed him, the lone Satsuma warrior picked up Ava's katana from the ground, a small smirk of triumph on his face. She had stabbed him in the stomach earlier, but it was not good enough and he was determined to use the last of his strength to kill the woman that destroyed so many of his fellow soldiers.

"Ava look out!" Chizuru cried out in horror, she had managed to see the man once Sano had moved to the side slightly. She was too late though and somehow she knew this when she opened her mouth to scream out the words. He was already practically on top of her, the katana raised to strike. Chizuru saw the charms Ava had attached to the hilt of her katana twinkle in the light and her heart clenched in even more pain as she realized what was about to happen.

"No!" Saito cried out as he ran towards her, his sword already out to kill the man. Ava whipped around to stab the man with her dagger, but she was too late. She gasped in shock as she looked down to see the katana, _her_ katana, sticking out of her chest. The dagger fell from her hands and she looked at the man with slight confusion as he gave her an evil grin.

"In the end you still lost bitch." He managed to hiss out before he coughed up more blood, droplets of it adding to the amount already on Ava's face. His hand pulled her katana out of her chest as he fell to the ground, letting out his last breath, the expression of satisfaction remained on his lifeless face.

Ava tried to gasp in another breath of air, but only let out a rough cough when it felt like something was stuck in her throat. She did not feel the sword or the pain that came with it, her adrenaline and shock still too strong.

"Ava!" Sano shot up as well, running over to her as she began to fall to her knees. She gazed at the blood on her hand in a daze, not sure if it was her own or someone else's. She felt her fingers begin to go numb, along with her feet, as she fell.

Saito had managed to reach her in time to catch her before she hit the ground. He felt the tears stinging his eyes and the bile rise in his throat at the sight of the blood now pouring out of her chest and mouth. He fell to the ground with her and kept her in his lap as he pushed the hair that came loose from her ponytail away from her face.

"Hajime," she gasped out, her hand weakly gripping his kimono and he quickly shook his head, grabbing her hand with his own.

"Don't speak." He told her, his voice trembling as he tightened his grip around her hand. His mind had a whirlwind of thoughts and he couldn't decide what to feel as his free hand shook as he tried to place it on the wound on her chest.

"Don't, it's too late." She rasped out as she pushed at his hand on her chest. Saito shook his head rapidly as a few tears finally fell from his eyes.

"Ava," Sano breathed out as he fell to his knees on her other side and Ava smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Sano," she croaked out and Saito looked up at Sano, the tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do and for once he didn't care to admit that he needed help.

"What do we do Sano?" He forced the words out of his closed up throat.

"I-I don't know if there's anything we can do." Sano said painfully and Saito glared at him, deep down he knew he was right, the wound was much too severe, but he couldn't admit that.

"How can you say that?! There must be something!" Saito said desperately and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Ava squeeze his hand.

"Hajime," she whispered and he opened his eyes to look down at her. His heart clenched in agony when she smiled at him, that smile he had wanted to see for weeks, the one that was stuck in his head, the one he would never see again.

"Please, no." He rasped out and held her a bit closer to himself. He shook his head as Ava squeezed his hand once again. He knew what she wanted from him, but he couldn't let her go, not yet.

"It's okay Hajime, it's my own fault, I acted stupidly." Her voice was strong now despite being weak a few moments before, she needed to get this out and she would use the last of her strength if she had to.

"No Ava, you were avenging Heisuke, you did nothing wrong." Sano comforted and gave her a warm smile when she looked at him, but she could still see the pain in his eyes that were shining with tears. She tried to give him a smile in return, but ended up coughing instead.

"Get Heisuke outta here, he doesn't have much time left." She swallowed the blood that was stuck her throat. Sano glanced between her and where Shinpachi was picking up Heisuke. "Go," she smiled at him again, though it wobbled slightly, and Sano had to force himself to stand after kissing her forehead lightly. She was right, Heisuke still has a chance, he kept telling himself as he rushed after Shinpachi and Chizuru.

"I'm so sorry Ava," Saito gasped out as the tears started falling faster now that realization started churning in his brain more. This would be the last time he would see her, talk to her, look into her eyes, sit with her. "I never wanted to leave you, Hijikata asked me to spy on Itou, I'm sorry. I wanted to stay at the headquarters with you, I never should have left!" The words came pouring out of his mouth as he looked away from her. He wanted to look at her for as long as he could, but at the same time it hurt too much to watch as her eyes grew tired and her hand began to feel heavier in his own.

"Shh, Haji, it's okay. I'm just glad I get to see you, I never thought I would again." He felt her trembling hand against his face and he held it against his cheek for her as her thumb swiped the tears away from under his eye. He looked at her again and she smiled softly, he sucked in a breath as a new wave of tears came. He was used to being able to hide his emotions, but he could never with Ava, certainly not now either. "We'll see each other again, on the other side. I'll be there waiting for you, I promise." Her eyes slipped closed for a moment and his heart skipped a beat, but he let out his breath slightly when she opened them again.

"How do you know? How can I be sure?" He asked desperately.

"You just have to have faith Haji; I have faith in you that you will find me again." She said and Saito pulled her closer so that their foreheads were touching. Her eyes were barely open now and Saito study every inch of her face as quickly as he could so it would stay in his memory forever.

"Please, don't leave me," he whispered out and she shook her head, a sad smile still on her lips.

"Haji, will you do something for me?" She asked weakly as she felt the slow spreading numbness start creeping up from her stomach into her chest. She didn't have much time left now, she could tell. He could only nod as he closed his eyes, memorizing her voice now, he never wanted to forget the soothing tones either. "Will you kiss me?"

His eyes opened in surprise for a moment before he nodded quickly. He took in a small, stuttering breath before he leaned in and placed his lips against hers. It was not much and it did not last very long, but it was still theirs and he would treasure it forever. He felt her pull away as she gasped in a breath and he held onto her more desperately.

"Thank you," she breathed out with a small smile and Saito groaned in despair as he watched the life leave her eyes. He held her, now lifeless, body to him as he cried into her shoulder. He couldn't think of anything other than the fact that she was gone, she was the one who left him this time. He took too long and now he lost his chance with her.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally stood with Ava's body still in his arms. His eyes itched in irritation from all the tears and he was sure they were red, but he didn't care anymore. His face was blank as he slowly began to walk back to headquarters, the only feelings registering in him anymore was the pain in his heart.


	6. Hijikata Toshizo 2

***Bel Air by Lana Del Rey**

Hijikata Toshizo

Ava sighed in bliss as she felt the warm sun on her face. She felt her hair tickle her face as the wind blew softly and she could hear the tall grass shuffling while the birds chirped in the trees. The sun would be setting soon and it would be getting dark, but she didn't want to leave. This clearing she found in the woods near their home was so peaceful and, earlier, she couldn't wait for Toshi to get home so she could show him.

She finally opened her eyes to glance to her right. She smiled softly when she saw him lying next to her. His eyes were closed and his hair, that he had left short, was shining in the light. Ava could tell he had fallen asleep by the slow, even rising and falling of his chest and she quietly scooted closer to him so she could pull him against her.

It had been a few weeks since he had a full night of sleep. Nightmares of the war, of almost everyone he loved dying, were plaguing his sleep and Ava hoped that, in a place like this, he had found peace. She sat up and gently put his head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair while leaning back on her other hand.

They had remained this way long enough for the sun to have begun its descent out of the sky before Ava heard a soft a sigh come from Toshi. She looked down and smiled softly at him when the violet eyes she loved so much blinked open.

"Hey," she whispered and he smiled back at her. Her smile grew when she saw how relaxed he was and continued to run her fingers through his hair. He hummed softly in content and turned his head in her lap so that his face was pressed against her stomach and wrapped his arms around her.

"You were right." He mumbled after another few moments of silence and looked up at Ava's face again. He couldn't help as his face grew into a smile again. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers across her cheek softly. The sun filtered through her hair, making the soft brown tresses shine and glitter as they flowed down her back. Her blue green eyes twinkled while her soft, full lips were tweaked on both sides in a grin. Toshi didn't know when he got so lucky to have come across such beauty and, in the end, get to call it his, but he certainly considered himself lucky. He didn't think he could have made it past the war without her.

"About what?" She asked, the soft, smooth tones soothing him and coaxing his eyes to fall shut again. There were so many nights that he awoke from his nightmares, the smells, sights, and sounds seeming so real. Most of the time, the only thing that could bring him back to his right mind was Ava with soothing voice and soft touches as she would hold tightly until he would calm down.

"This place is very peaceful." He murmured and chuckled when she grinned in triumph. He had fallen asleep so easily when she dragged him out here and forced him to lay down in the middle of the clearing. It was the first time he was able to sleep with no bother. "Thank you."

"What did you dream of?" Ava asked, knowing what he was thanking her for. He smiled slightly and sighed, sitting up so he could look out into the clearing with her before the sun fell completely.

"I dreamed of us, all of us, together, before everything went for the worst." Ava smiled as happy memories of the past flew through her mind. She frowned a bit and looked down as she thought of everyone they had lost. Thankfully they hadn't lost everyone, Sano, Chizuru, Shin, and Harper survived, but they all lived a bit far from each other and didn't see one another as much as she'd like.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She looked over to see Toshi looking at her with concern and she quickly shook her head.

"No, of course you didn't." She reassured with a soft kiss to his forehead as she stood up. She reached out her hand to him and helped him stand. "I was just thinking that we haven't seen anyone in a while."

"You're right, perhaps we should go to visit them." He suggested and held on to her hand tightly as he led her back to their home. He felt a small burst of satisfaction when she smiled excitedly at him and had a bit of a new bounce to her step.

"Really?! I would love that! C'mon we must hurry and get ready to leave as soon as possible them!" She exclaimed and began dragging him home, running as fast she could with him resisting. He laughed as they made their way out of the clearing, pulling her back gently so she would walk with him again.


	7. Yamazaki Susumu

***Terrence Loves You by Lana Del Rey**

 **WARNING TRAGEDY AND THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE**

Yamazaki Susumu

Harper sniffled quietly as she sat in her new room in their new quarters in Edo. She hugged her knees to herself as she stared blankly out the window. She made no movement when Hijikata walked in her field of vision and sighed slightly when he immediately looked away from her and took off.

 _"_ _It's not your fault Hijikata, you have to stop believing that, he wouldn't want you to." Harper forced out through her tears as she shakily wiped her tears off her sore cheeks. Hijikata looked away from her to where his body lay. Harper covered her mouth to stop another loud sob as she looked over too, the slapping of the waves against the ship being the only sound other than Harper's sobs._

They all tried for so long to cheer her up on the boat, but it didn't work. By now, most of the captains had left her alone besides Sano during the day and Heisuke at night. She hadn't spoken to Hijikata since that horrible day and he had barely looked at her.

 _"We need you more than you could ever need us, you're the head and we the limbs you can lose an arm, but if the head goes the body dies, we need you" Harper gaped at the man that she had come to love in disbelief as she fell to her knees. He stood in front of Hijikata, his arms out, and Kazama's katana through his stomach. One moment she was hugging Chizuru to her and reassuring her that Hijikata would be fine, and the next…_

 _"_ _No," she cried out and stood up, taking off towards the three to try to do something,_ anything _to stop what was happening. Kazama stared at Harper with an almost solemn look on his face before ripping his sword out of Yamazaki and running off. Harper gripped onto Chizuru's arms when they wrapped around her tightly to stop her from running into the middle of the fight._

"I needed you," Harper whispered to herself as tears welled up in her eyes again. She knew he wouldn't her to hide herself away like this, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything else. She was lost, she didn't where she should go now that Susumu was gone.

Harper watched as Saito and Shinpachi walked past her window. Shinpachi waved at her and smiled, but sighed sadly when she made no reaction except to merely look away. She didn't know how to speak to them, to anyone, anymore. She wanted to scream and cry at them that they should have done more, done something. But she knew it wasn't their fault, or anyone else's, besides that man Kazama. So, she remained silent and in her room until she felt something other than the pain and sadness.

She watched as the cherry tree's branches swayed lightly in the wind and a small smile crawled on her face as she remembered when he taught her how to climb the tree. He was so patient and merely chuckled whenever she got frustrated, encouraging her to keep trying. He taught her many things. Despite being a warrior and a spy, he was a gentle and kind soul, one she felt blessed to have with her.

Another sob fell from her lips as she looked away from the tree, the memory only bringing her pain now. She stared at the long katana sitting on it's holder and contemplated away she could possibly rid herself without getting caught by the others. She had contemplated the same thing on the boat a few days before, but they caught her before she could do anything about it. Harper knew Susumu would come back to kill her himself if she tried it. She couldn't bring herself to care though, it only brought her more pain to remember that he wasn't here to yell at her for even thinking such a thing.

She glanced up when a hand grabbed the katana off the holder and held to their chest. She expected it to be Sano, coming to check on her, but was surprised to see Saito staring at her intently. She sighed as he continued to hold onto the katana tightly and looked back out the window.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and then a thumb lightly wiped away the tears under one of her eyes. She turned to see Saito crouching down next to her. He didn't say anything as she continued to stare at him blankly, but Harper could not keep up the act forever. Soon fat tears were falling down her cheeks again and sob was released from her mouth as Saito pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shh," he said soothingly and rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder. "You should come eat with us." _He wouldn't want you to hide in here forever._ He didn't have to say it out loud for her to know what he was saying and she was glad he didn't.

"I can't," she rasped out, her voice weak from her not speaking to anyone in so long. She wasn't ready to see anyone yet, she didn't want to see their sad and worried looks sent her way.

"May I eat in here with you then?" Saito asked and she sighed. Harper knew what he was doing, they had been leaving her food at her door and then taking it away later when it had been barely touched. She pulled away from him to look at his face, he gave nothing away as usual and she finally relented with a nod. Perhaps, she wouldn't have to worry about anything with him.

Saito was patient and perceptive; he wouldn't push her to get better or smile or move on. He would let her do it at her own pace and stay by her side the whole way. She managed a small smile for him and turned back to the window. Saito stood to leave, probably to do his patrol before dinner she guessed, and he made it to the door.

"Thank you," she said so quietly that Saito almost didn't hear it. He didn't turn to face her, but merely nodded his head before walking away. He didn't want her to see the expression of relief and hope on his face as he walked out the door.


	8. Okita Souji 2

**The song is Honeymoon by Lana Del Rey**

Okita Souji

Harper smiled softly as she silently watched Souji walk around the headquarters with a slight pout on his face. The rest of the captains, besides Heisuke and San'nan, had left earlier that morning and Souji had been, unsurprisingly, in a sour mood since then.

She knew that he had to know by now that she was watching him, but she couldn't bring herself to care. His hair shined in the sun and his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle. He certainly seemed more tired lately and she had heard him coughing harshly in his room when passing once or twice. But it's not like he would tell anyone that.

"What?" He finally snapped, turning to send her a glare. She only smiled in return and laid her head back in the grass as she closed her eyes. He had practically made it a sport of scaring away Chizuru with his attitude, but it didn't bother her most of the time. She had been around men with that kind of attitude enough back home that she certainly had enough patience to deal with him.

Harper, though, didn't see the stutter in his step as he made his way over to her. The soft, pleasant smile on her face made it glow as she leaned back on her elbows, watching him silently before lying back down. She was an enigma to him, she was silent most of the time, and when he did try to get some kind rise out of her she would merely smile at him in amusement and continue on her way.

He tried to ignore it and act like he didn't care, but he couldn't quite help himself. Souji could not figure out how she was so quiet and calm all the time. Sometimes he felt like he would sooner figure out Saito before he figured out her.

"Enjoying the view?" Harper asked with a smirk of amusement, her eyes still closed, and he rolled his eyes. Of course, she would bug him and as soon as he gave in she would practically ignore him.

"I could ask the same of you." He retorted and sat next to her with a huff. He wished that he could walk away, he really did, things would be much easier that way, one less burden. But once again Souji couldn't take her almost cold shoulder and had to try and get something out of her.

"I was," she replied calmly and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Did she really just...? "The cherry trees are really pretty this time of year." Souji tried not to throw something as he let out another loud huff, he was already annoyed that Hijikata wouldn't let him go fight, now he had to deal with her teasing too? She still had that shit eating grin on her face at her little tease and he glared at her.

"You know," Harper began as she turned towards him and finally opened her eyes. She knew that he was quite irritable at the moment and that she was only making it worse, but she couldn't help herself. Souji was so used to being able to get under someone's skin and make them feel uncomfortable. It was fun to make him squirm every once in a while. "You will get to fight again, eventually, no matter what Hijikata says. He can't keep you here forever."

"He'll certainly try." Souji grumbled and Harper sighed, patting his knee. She knew he had felt less for not being able to fight, like he wasn't as valuable anymore, and that made her feel sad. Souji was very valuable, injured or not, and it was sad that he didn't see it. He only wanted to make Kondou proud of him, but half the time it seemed like he couldn't see that he actually made Kondou proud every day. She quickly sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

"You are just as important as the rest of those men out there fighting right now. In fact, I'm sure that you are _more_ important to Kondou than those men out there." She said confidently and she watched as he paused for a moment. He seemed shocked, like he couldn't believe that she could possibly have figured out what he was thinking.

"What are you talking about?" He shrugged off with a weak chuckle and quickly looked away so Harper couldn't see the blush growing on his face. She certainly surprised him with that statement. It was like she looked right past every single wall of his and pulled out his best kept secret in a matter of moments. Souji knew she was observant, but he didn't know she was that observant. And when she looked at him that way, he felt his heart skip a beat and the urge to pull her towards him was so strong for a moment that he almost got up and walked away.

Most of the time he felt like he didn't know how to act around her. It seemed like she knew so much about him and he knew so little about her, and that made him uncomfortable for sure. He sighed and picked some grass out of the ground as he thought it over.

"It's not very fair you know so much about me and I know so little about you." He finally murmured and refused to look at her, refused to admit his weakness directly. It was silent for a few moments and he could feel her observing him, but he refused to look up.

"I miss my career." She finally said and he looked up in surprise, she was certainly full of surprises today wasn't she? "I know, most people would say they miss their friends, family, dog, whatever. But..." She trailed off and sighed, looking at the cherry tree off to the side again.

"I didn't speak to my family very often and I wasn't really one to make friends, I liked being alone most of the time. I had put everything into my career and I loved it, it made me happy. And now...I don't have that anymore and for me that's like not having _anything_. I haven't really wanted to speak with anyone or leave my room because of it honestly." She shrugged and joined him in randomly picking blades of grass out of the ground as a distraction.

So many things seemed to make sense at that moment. Why she was so quiet, why she barely came out of her room except to eat, and a lot of times that was only because one of them bugged her until she came out. A sudden flare of unexpected jealously came when he thought about how Saito almost always convinced her to come out of her room, but he quickly shook the feeling away.

"You shouldn't let that stop you." He said and she looked at him as he looked at her. In that moment he finally saw some kind of emotion pass through her eyes. He saw the fear, the sadness, but he also saw a bit of hope there and he hung onto that. "You'll never make it home if you give up now." He felt a slight pain in chest at the thought of no longer seeing the infuriating woman, he almost wished she _would_ give up, but he also knew that if that happened she would only be a shell of who she was and he didn't want that.

"I'm afraid that I'll find out that going home won't even be an option." She said sadly and sighed again, she didn't know when this turned into Souji trying to make her feel better, but she wasn't sure how she felt about it. "Look, what I'm trying to say is I know how you feel. At least, the feeling of uselessness because you can't do what you love to do or whatever." She shrugged and stood. She gave him something and she felt that was enough. Harper knew she couldn't get attached if she planned to go home, but she also knew that she already kind of was.

She started to walk away without so much as a goodbye and Souji quickly stood to go after her. He caught her arm in his hand and turned her around. He nearly lost his breath when she whipped around. She looked ready to claw his eyes out for grabbing her, she had made it clear she did _not_ like that plenty of times, but he didn't care. Her cheeks were slightly flushed in annoyance; her pretty hazel eyes widen in surprise. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he pushed some of her soft brown hair behind her ear.

She started to tug at her arm caught in his hand, but paused when he pushed her hair back. She gulped as she felt her heart stutter a bit and her mind was screaming to run away, that this was a bad idea for so many reasons. Souji's eyes twinkled in amusement and she bit her lip to stop herself from leaning forward.

Souji, on the other hand, couldn't help himself. When he saw her teeth bite softly into her lower lip, he immediately leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. He could practically feel her surprise, but he couldn't really blame her, he was surprised himself.

She stood there, caught in his web, for a few moments before her senses came back to her. She quickly tore herself away before things could get worse, well actually better in her opinion, but she couldn't think that. Harper stared at Souji for a moment, battling her inner self, one half of her wanted to stay so badly, while the other half knew she should run, as fast and as soon as she could.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out and turned around before taking off, immediately running into her room. Souji sighed, he was too forward and he knew it, he honestly didn't know why he did it. For as quiet and blank as she was, she was as easy to scare off as a mouse, and they all knew it. He guessed that she feared getting attached because she wanted to go home. At that moment, he decided he would convince her that she wanted to stay here, with him. He grinned lightly as he leisurely made his way to his room to get his haori. Well, at least he got a kiss out of her and he swore he felt her kissing back for a few seconds.


End file.
